Midnight
by ScottishFallenAngel
Summary: He comes at midnight, they say he is a traitor but I know better. Showing the course of Severus and Hermiones lives through the war through pillow talk during there brief moments together in her room at Grimmauld Place.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was different,

she could not say why nor could she explain the exciting yet unexplainable tingle that seemed to streak through her body at odd moments through out the night before settling once again in the depths of her stomach.

Ginny thought it was that time of the month for her friend,

Mrs Weasley thought she was coming down with something and kept sending subtle hints to her at dinner about an early night and a bottle of dreamless sleep. But she couldn't, not after last time she drank the stuff.

And missed him.

He had not been mad of course as he stated in one of his rare missives, after she had written a rather worried note to him, how could he ever be mad at his angel, is very reason for struggling through the day to day hardships of life his only anger came from his own regret at not being able to be there himself to take care of her, to sooth the aching fever that she had at the time.

But that didn't matter tonight for she was neither sleepy nor feverish only aching like she was every night praying that tonight would be the night that he would slip through the wards and back in to her bed.

Faking a loud yawn she excused herself from the living room of Grimmauld Place where a fair number of the order of the phoenix where milling around chatting, reading or in the case of Fred, George Ginny and Harry banding together around the chess board to try in vain at beating Ron at a match.

Climbing the stairs to her room (thankful that she no longer had to share with Ginny, after Mrs Weasley's fresh attempt to make the whole of the dark house habitable) she quietly went through her nightly routine of showering, changing and brushing her teeth before opening her window half way and snuggling under the soft covers to wait until his presence or sleep washed over her,

It was an hour or two later, at the stroke of midnight, as she was just drifting in to the arms of Morpheus that she heard it the strange fluttering noise like the slow beat of a butterflies wing. Thinking she was imaging things but cautious at the same time she tightened her grip on her wand which was kept beneath her pillow.

There it was again there fluttering getting loader as it came closer to her window. Slowly she realised that it was not a butterfly or bird like she had originally thought but the soft fluttering robes which stopped as with a slight groan the old stiff window of her room was pushed open and the sound of a heavy heeled boot connected with the wooden floor.

He had been waiting for over an hour for her presence to move to the bedroom.

Many years of spying and stealth had left him able to sense familiar presences moving around inside a building even if he himself was on the outside, and none was more familiar than her. Crouching low in the undergrowth he let his mind drift slightly, as he felt her settling down in the drawing room with the rest of the household, and thanked Merlin that he had finally been given a night to do with whatever he wished.

The Dark Lord was getting more paranoid by the day, convinced that there where traitors everywhere and it had been his job to test the suspects. Foolish really, it gave him a little moment of smug satisfaction that the one person who The Dark Lord trusted above all others was the one person who was stabbing him in the back. Unfortunately this meant that most of the secret missions his remaining master wished done where left to him leaving him practically no time to visit the old headquarters…

and his love.

A feeling of movement snapped him out of his thoughts as he sensed her getting up and after what seemed like a brief goodbye to the rest of the room retreated up the stairs to her bedroom.

This was it, the movement he had been waiting for all night, now all that was need was the signal that the coast was clear and that she was settled. He watched her make her way to the bathroom attached, moving around in a way which showed she was getting ready for bed just the thought of her soft body made him shiver with anticipation.

It had been far to long since they had last met and even he with all the self control he possessed was coming to the end of his tether almost slipping from the dark lords side for a night just to be near his angel.

The scraping of the window caught his attention as he gazed up for his first look at her in over two months.

She had grown even more breath taking in that time, large brown eyes glittering like tigers eye against her pale face which glowed in the moonlight.

Checking his antique pocket watch he saw that it was ten forty-five.

Only a little over an hour till he was sure she would not be disturbed, sending a silent thank you to Mrs Weasley for her strict rule over the bedtime over her household.

What felt like an age later he heard the far of sound of a clock tower striking midnight, now was the time to move stepping out of his hiding place he summand a breeze creating a small platform of air to take him to her, stepping on he gently guided the breeze up and thus found himself floating up and facing the window.

Softly as he could he nudged the window open more placing one leg through, wincing slightly as his boot gave a tap on the polished floor. Standing in the darkroom he instantly felt at home. The one place in the world where he felt at peace, ironic really considering the houses previous owner.

It was him

She could tell from that first step on the floor made by his signature dragon hide boots, the same ones which she could hear being removed along with his robes.

Feeling the bed dip beside her she kept her eyes tight shut, willing this not to be a dream and refusing to believe he was there until his arms where around her keeping her safe.

She could feel his gaze upon her through the covers.

He always did this when he first arrived as though trying to memorize her every curve before he touched them, tormenting her with his very eyes.

Until finally he moved.

She was so beautiful, his angel

Unable to wait he quickly slipped under the covers circling his arms around her and drawing her soft body to him.

With a small moan she turned slightly to look in his eyes as he gazed steadily, studying her face for a sign of consent, which as usual she gave drawing him to her in a breath taking kiss which left them both gasping for air.

Suddenly the stillness of the moment was shattered as unable to wait they drew together again, his lips descending on her neck trailing bruising kisses along her collarbone while she began furiously unbuttoning his shirt desperate to feel his body against hers.

Lying sated and exhausted sometime later, curled up together. Her head on his chest, gently stroking the soft trail of curls down under the sheets.

Not a sound was heard other than the heavy breathing of the pair, until a small feminine voice whispered in to the night.

"Hello Severus"

"Hello Hermione"


	2. Chapter 2

He was back again.

It had been just over two weeks since he had last been there, a rare thing since the war was so intense but she was thankful for it.

After two intense bouts of love making both so slow and gentle that the second time almost brought Hermione to tears they settled down in bed facing each other, Severus stroking his long fingers over Hermione's hip as she unloaded all her thoughts and fears on to the one person she wished to tell.

Because things where getting worse in the house.

Harry's constant complaints that he was being babied and Ginny's insistence at being permanently glued to her boyfriends side like a leech (plus acting like a jealous harpy by giving Hermione death glares whenever she tried to talk to him for more than a minute) she was close to cracking.

Also Ron's near constant presence, gazing with lust filled eyes at her over the dinner table or trying to get her on her own for what she was sure would be a quick admittance of wanting her (which translated in to Ron language was I like your tits) before attaching his mouth to her lips like a limpet and sticking his had up her skirt.

Ugh! No thank you!

To cap it all Mrs Weasley had obviously picked up on the vibe being given of around the house by her two children as she had been heard by Hermione, on more than one occasion, muttering about double weddings and the advantages of spring over summer or eyeing Hermione up and down as though mentally trying to fit her for a dress.

Ironically (for Hermione at least) the best times of the week where when the twins came round to visit.

Living and working in Diagon Alley meant that they where never there more than once or twice a week ("even in the heat of war people still want a good laugh Mione!") but Hermione savoured their visits almost as much as Severus' (who promptly fell in to hysterics when she told him about her new friends) as they provided a light relief from the gloomy atmosphere of number twelve and its stiflingly nosy occupants.

Storming in to the house like a whirl wind with a round of greetings before pinning her between them and frog marching Hermione upstairs ( leaving a red faced Ronald behind) and into the bedroom to talk, laugh and generally cheer her up.

When she enquired why she had suddenly become such a huge interest to them, they replied (in voices so serious she could hardly believe it was them) that they knew what it was like living in close quarters with their mother and younger (slightly babied) siblings and if it wasn't for the fact that they had been forbidden by the Order they would have removed her from the house to live with them for the remainder of the war months ago, so they did the next best thing and came over when ever they could to give her a break from the nagging (Ron) and some entertaining and intelligent conversation (lacking by all three.)

Listening to Hermione talk Severus was once again filled with such sympathy for his angel.

Going to death Eater meetings and on raids, where he did his best to save as many people as possible with out arousing suspicion, was hard yes but at least he got to go home at the end of it for sometime alone.

He had of course been furious to find out that Weasley had been trying to put the moves on **His **Hermione and was ready to knock him six ways from Sunday, until Hermione assured him that she would never allow anywhere near her like that. Also the promise from the twins that, Order or no Order if there little brother tried anything on Hermione they would have her out of that house and in with them faster than you could say hex him!

Smiling to himself as he felt Hermione relax against him in sleep Severus thought back to that night over two months ago when his cover had been blown (not his spying one thank god) and the twins had discovered his and Hermione's relationship.

They had been surprisingly relaxed about it.

Barging in to her room at one in the morning (thankfully under a notice-me-not charm) after some of the security devices they had (secretly) placed in her room had gone of, startling her and Severus, who had just gotten down to some heavy kissing, and almost ended up in little bits by the string of hex's sent there way before the intruders had been identified and explanations given.

Both had nearly been hexed again that night by Hermione as they shared impish smiles between them, that grew wider through out the story, and began loading the conversation afterwards with innuendos and jokes about their (obviously just interrupted) love life that had her fuming and Severus laughing for the first time in months.

He now corresponded almost weekly with the Fred and George through the cover of an order for there shop making it a lot easier than trying to get messages to Hermione in Grimmauld place, they where happy to help and always insisted that they knew from the start that there wasn't really anyone else who was good enough for their Hermione.

Both had made a solemn promise to Severus (without her knowledge) that should he ever hurt her there would be very little left for the ministry to identify when they came looking for him.

It was a thoughtful Severus Snape that made his way out of the second window on the third floor of Grimmauld Place after giving his sleepy angel a kiss goodbye and his ever present promise to stay alive and return to her unscathed as soon as possible.

If someone had told him only a year ago that he would be conversing in a friendly present manner with the two biggest pranksters in Hogwarts history, he would have had them committed to St Mungo's in a heartbeat,

However if someone had also said that he would be totally and unconditionally in love with Hermione Know-it-all Granger, then he would have saved that person the trouble and wiped there obviously mental mind himself.

It was funny how things almost never worked out exactly how you planned, or sometimes nowhere even close to it.

But despite this Severus was eternally glad that on this occasion they didn't, for he now had a woman that loved him and people he could almost call friends.

Yes.

Severus thought to himself the future was defiantly looking a little brighter for Severus Snape, master spy and maybe just maybe he could survive this war after all.

A.N - I feel I must apologies to all of my readers for the time it took to get this chapter up. I had originally planned to chart how they came together and after the war however I had major writers block and after deleting my work several times and considering leaving it as a one shot I have finally found a format that I am happy with

Thanks for reading please let me no what you think and sorry again - *SFA*


End file.
